1. The Field of the Invention
This invention concerns lighting displays, capable of emitting colored light at diverse locations, responsive to the intensity and color of the ambient light available at a remote location from the lighting display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighted displays are well known. Amongst such displays are flashing lights, flashing in accordance with a predetermined program and each or groups of said lights being of different colors. Typical of such prior use are displays found on theater marquees, large signs, and the like.
Other lighting displays, well known in the prior art, comprise flashing or continuously lit devices containing light-emitting elements that are disposed in sequence along substantially parallel paths. By controlling the timing of energization of each of said paths of lights, the display will appear to change color in accordance with a preset, rapidly changing program, usually adapted to attract the user's attention.
Street lighting, as is well known in the prior art, is often controlled by either timers --adjusted to be responsive to seasonal changes in dusk and dawn times, or, photocells, exposed to the ambient light, such that the street lighting will automatically become energized when the ambient light falls below the preset levels. Such energization is characterized by applying full power to the lighting device during dark periods and no power at all during periods of sufficient ambient light.
None of the foregoing prior art disclosures teach a device which is responsive to the intensity and color of ambient light, which in turn produces variable intensities and variable color lights in accordance with a preset program or algorithm, so as to create pleasing displays, automatically changing in color and intensity as the ambient light itself changes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a chromatic lighting display responsive to the color and intensity of ambient light.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a lighting display which may be utilized in interior or exterior areas, or both, at preset time intervals and/or responsive to the presence and intensity of ambient light.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a lighting display which can produce visually accessible elements that are light reflective or light emitting in accordance with a preset algorithm responsive to the intensity and color of ambient light.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide adjustable timing devices that may control the time periods in which the chromatic lighting display is activated.
It is still an additional object of the subject invention to create a lighting display system having a range of colors and tones accessible to a visual user responsive to ambient lighting conditions and to a preset, timed color program which creates chromatic harmony with climatic lighting conditions.